Build talk:Team - Whirling City Farmer
can kill any group as long as the mob is big enough. some trouble since paras use wild throw, so you have to take them out first. does ebsoh affect whirling defense, cbf to check although i doubt it... also someone with high lb title might have less trouble killing the monks.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 09:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think EBSoH does, but don't quote me on that. You may want to add some simple usage to the Bonder hero. --''Short'' 09:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::nou--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 09:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Way to steal my builds lol jk. Zedone2 10:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sure this was a dupe of something...I just couldn't find the build for it >.< Either way, what about merging this build with Build:R/A Whirling Farmer? -- 11:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Vid please :>--GWPirate 15:17, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::it's the same as farming city with a perma prenerf, except more annoying--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::quick video from hypercam lol. you'll have to get the the casters to low health before taking out rangers since you have to use deadly paradox for shadow form. It should handle jadoth pretty well since whirling defense is so much easier to target than sliver armor. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyCwE04FQ6w--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) 11 dmg...plus ural hammers buff...25% on 11, thats,oh my!, 3 domages...add A+B, u get=>14 domages... so many domages... i can see myself farming that city for all night long...in one run... nice, u guys delete all my posts... :I just checked through the history of this page, and there have been no comments removed. -- 21:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::"11 dmg...plus ural hammers buff...25% on 11, thats,oh my!, 3 domages...add A+B, u get=>14 domages... so many domages... i can see myself farming that city for all night long...in one run" LOL put your lightbringer on noob, 20 damages. and thats quite good when you take into account all the packets. Zedone2 08:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I've gotten as far as half the city cleared before i lagged and died, the proof of concept is there now. With practice, the whole run should take the about same time that perma sliver did--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 08:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Might be able to make a pretty decent bomb out of this if you brought eoe on the bonder. Kind of like the visage one except with WD. Life Guardian 09:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::you could but you need to keep the casters to take out rangers and monks for other groups.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I dunno; I like keeping the Rangers, since QZ helps you more than it helps them.Erring Ryft 15:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Optional Slot Air of Superiority? Quickening Zephyr says I'm dumbErring Ryft 22:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Theorycrafting gogogo Would a A/Me with visages work? and then let the bonder take famine/EoE (famine doesnt have to be up permanently because due to the rangers keep it up themselves).--Pirate 07:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Build:Team - Margonite Lent, but you need leechers to finish off any you missed, which you will--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::God damnit relyk. I had just gone and copypasta'd that and you had already posted. Life Guardian 07:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) jadoth cleared the city, but you cannot kill monk boss like you can with Sliver Armor. I theorycraft pulling the para boss and using his group to kill Jadoth. I really doubt anyone else will try this or have the patience though :<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) 43mins.. with a few stupid deaths! Just completed a run with a human (E/Mo) bonder, 12 prot/ 12 heal, 3 estor. Could have been a lot faster if i could stop using unseen fury and died 3-4 times. (titles/equip 8 LB, 7 Delv, 5 or 6 Norn, radient insigs, caster weap and aegis of terror) If running people (with a UA in the party) switching the glyph for winnowing could make it 30mins easy.